comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zuì Quán (Earth-19999)
Zuì Quán (醉拳, "Drunken Fist") is a form of Wushu (commonly called Gong-Fu (more specifically Kung-Fu)) inspired by a drunk person. It is the most destabilizing and unusual Chinese martial art in existence, for it is entirely consisting of exaggerated movements, sudden changes of rhythm and stance, and voluntary falls, which are confusing for the adversary, as they are completely hidden hits, grapples, dodges and feints, which has the reputation of making this fighting style very sophisticated among experts, and useless to the casual majority. Technical Features The particularity of this art is its main technique, "sloshing", which uses the concept of the human body filled with wine, instead of Qi (the life force of a combatant), but also its balance, which is one of the most righteous of all wushu, which is disguised by the movements of the practitioner. It is also unknown who created and/or established Zuì Quán. Shaolinzuìquán (少林醉拳) First traces of Buddhist Zuì Quán came from the Song Dynasty. The legend says it was really invented by a martial artist by the name of Liu Qizan, who had accidentally killed a man and took refuge upon the Shaolin Temple, but even with it being against the rules, he consumed wine and never stopped. And when the Monks tried to expel him, he defied the monks and beat them, a whole plenty of men against one drunkard. The abbot, impressed, praised the martial art, and the Temple adopted and refined these skills. This is why most people still think that the best practice of the martial art is while being drunk, and even though some masters make their students practice after a great consummation of wine, it is just so that the apprentices experience the sensation of being drunk, and not in any case in as a conditio sine qua non to the practice, as doing so is extremely dangerous if not deadly. Zuìbāxiānquán (醉八仙拳) This Daoist version of the martial art is inspired by the Eight Immortals, seven men and a woman, who end up acquiring a great wisdom and foresight, and powers, such as immortality, as told by the legend. Here again, they are represented drunk, or soon to be, adding to the common myth. During the Song Dynasty, they were given their appearance by painters. During the Yuan Dynasty, their story inspired drama, but it is during the 17th century that Wu Yuantai wrote their story in Journey to the East, one of The Four Journeys written by Yuan-tai. Historically speaking though, it is thought to be inspired by an antique form of dancing called Zuì Wǔ (literally "martial drink", or "drunk martial art"), first mentioned in the Quanjingquanfabeiyao (拳经拳法备要, "quan jing quan fa bei yao"), a transcript (redirected from the Ming Dynasty) of the Chant of the Eight Immortals, which describes Zuì Quán as a simulation of inebriacy, using the decontraction and tractability of the body in this state to fight like the Eight immortal figures of the Daoist pantheon. In Mortal Fighter Frank O'Connor, the main creative consultant of Currybread Interactive, depicts Brad Wong, the main practitioner of the style as a drunkard, looking for a new form of wine, even though he knows the effect of alcohol on this martial art. Only the first games in the new series portray Brad Wong this way, as it is part of his trial and journey into the mastery of the martial art, though the confusion comes from the Original Timeline, in which Bo' Raï Chô hated alcohol, from the taste to the effects, and had consumed it only once, which gave birth to one of the most well-known scenes in the history of Mortal Fighter even being the object of a meme. Although, Bo' Raï Chô still was a practitioner of Zuì Quán, though what most people didn't know, is that the character practices Shaolinzuìquán, and that his taste for alcohol is a reference to the legend of Liu Qizan. Practitioners Original Timeline *Bo' Raï Chô (Shaolinzuìquán) *Mokujin (through Mimicry) *Meat (through Mimicry) Alternate Timeline *Ryū Hayabusa (forced by Brad Wong in Mortal Fighter: Mourned) *Brad Wong (Zuìbāxiānquán) *Kinjin (through Mimicry) Trivia *Zuì Quán (most specifically Zuìbāxiānquán) is FrenchTouch's favorite martial art. **He also practices his knowledge of said martial art. Category:Earth-19999 Category:Alternate Earth-19999 Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Fighting Styles (Earth-19999)